Due to recent developments in the field of leadless electronic parts, a method has been put to practical use in which as shown in FIG. 1, a leadless electronic part 3 is mounted between conductive patterns 2 on a printed circuit board 1 by the use of adhesive 4 and then, is dipped, for soldering thereof, into a tank containing molten solder so that an electrical circuit unit for an electric appliance may be formed.
In conventional mounting apparatuses for leadless electronic parts of this kind, it has been so arranged that leadless electronic parts supplied sequentially from a parts feeder, etc. are transported to their mounting portions of a printed circuit board, while being gripped by a chuck adapted to be opened and closed forcibly by a cylinder. However, the known mounting apparatuses have such inconveniences that they are slow in operations, and have an insufficient mounting accuracy.